The BatmanSuperman Chronicles
by Nipahwaani
Summary: The Beginning of something...I don't what, but something...


After a long night of crime fighting, or so he called it. Batman walks into an apartment, which he shared with Superman. And finds him just finishing up cooking his breakfast.

"Hey! Good morning, Bruce. How was the night shift?" Greeted Superman.

"It was slow, which was nice, I suppose. But geez though, you know that guy, Eddy, right? Anyway, he came by the foyer area saying something about snacks. You know how he is, he starts telling his riddles. He's a good guy and all, but he can learn to lighten up a bit on them. I'll say, he did tell this good one. Check it out. You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?"

"I don't know what?"

"A chicken!"

"Ooh, that's a clever one, isn't it?" Chuckled Superman.

"Yeah. Props to the guy for coming up with things like that, but still. He needs to cut down on them just a bit."

"So, Bruce, do you want some breakfast? Or are you just going to go to bed?" Asked Superman.

"Ooh, no thanks. I just had something to eat on the way back, but is there any coffee?"

"Yeah. There's still a cup left." Answered Superman.

"Good. Good. So yeah, anything happen while I was out?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah! Vickie came by again last night asking for you."

"Ooh!" Groaned Batman.

"Dude! If you didn't want her coming by, then you shouldn't've brought her over from the office party." Teased Superman.

"Well, what can I say? Women love me!"

"Look at the time! I've got to get going. By the way, did you want to do anything when I get back?" Asked Superman.

"Hmm. Good question. I'll let you know later on."

"Alright, cool stuff. See you later, man." Said Superman as he took off.

So Superman took off for his day shift, and Batman was ready to go to bed when he hears a knock at the door. A bit irritated, Batman walks to the door but before he opened it, he peered into the peephole and saw it was Wonder Woman. Trying to compose himself, he opens the door.

"Well, hello Diana, what brings you here?" Batman asked coolly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if Clark was here." Asked Wonder Woman.

"You just missed him."

"Ooh. Well I got to go."

"Whoa! Hold up there. What's the rush? I mean. How's about you and I get friendly! I'll get some breakfast going, you tell me about you and talk about the weather." Said Batman.

"Yeah. How about no!" Laughingly said Wonder Woman.

"How about some coffee then?"

"Bye. Bruce." Said Wonder Woman, smiling as she walked off.

"Alright. Maybe next time."

Back at the office building where both Batman and Superman worked. We find Superman at the check-in station.

"Kent! What's the meaning of this?"

Hurryingly to his feet, "Yes sir! What do you mean, sir?"

"Who is that man? And why is he loitering around my doorsteps?"

"Well, his name is Lex. And. Well..."

"Get him outta here!"

"But sir, as he's not harming anybody or causing any problems. I didn't think..."

"I'm not paying you to think, Kent! Now, get him outta here or you'll be joining him."

"As you say sir."

Yes. Their boss, one named Oswald Cobblepot. Is a rich, bitter old man. The two had their own speculations as to why. One says, "His wife mustn't put out for him much." The other says, "He has a stick so far up his ass that it doesn't leave much room for anything else to get crammed up there."

"Hey! How's it going, Lex?"

"Oh, hey! Not much, Clark. Just enjoying the day. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, thank you for buying me that sub the other day, it was delicious." Said Lex.

"You're welcome, Lex. But yeah, I came out here because Mr. Cobblepot asked me if you could please vacate the premises." Asked Superman.

"Please? Either he was visited by the ghosts of Christmas, which is doubtful because it isn't for another few months. Or, his wife struck him over the head and has temporary amnesia. No way would that man ever say please." Retorted Lex.

"Yeah, he can seem like he always has a stick stuck up his ass." Chuckled Superman.

"Something is crammed up there, but I'd doubt that it'll be a stick!" Said Lex as they both started laughing.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime. How about we go for a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's do it. Let me just gather up my things."

Sometime in the late afternoon, at the apartment. Batman lounges around on the couch watching Wheel of Fortune with four empty cans of beer on the coffee table.

"The retail value of that item is $1,275, Bob. No, wait! The Barkster isn't on here anymore. Let's see, just about 4:30. I should give somebody a call. Random number time! Okay, let's see who the lucky person is. Aah! Nice!

So Batman picks up the phone and gives this supposed 'lucky person' a call.

"Hey! Lois! How's it going? It's Bruce. Hey, listen, I wasn't doing anything. So I thought that you'd like to do something. Oh yeah, sure, be there in a few. Yeah, you too. Okay, bye."

Seems like the lucky person was a, Lois Lane. As Batman begins to freshen up and looking over all the things he needed and making sure he had them. We come to Superman, who was with Lex Luther enjoying lunch. Little did they know that something was about to happen that could very well change both their lives. But. That's for a different time.


End file.
